Cherries and S'mores
by ThunderSpeak
Summary: Two-shot. Chapter one with Iggy/Nudge and Cherry stem tying tests, and then Chapter two with Max/Fang and S'mores and its messyness.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Stems  
by  
Thunderspeak

Disclaimer: Dont own it and never will. '  
Character Paring: Iggy/Nudge

AN: First maximum ride story here, and if this one does well, I might make it a 2-3 shot. So review, and I enjoy!

Nudge had been playing with the huge database called the internet on Fang's laptop when she came across the most peculiar piece of information

Nudge had been playing with the huge database called the internet on Fang's laptop when she came across the most peculiar piece of information. _About cherries._

Apparently, if a person was able to tie a Cherry stem into a knot in their mouth they were a good kisser. Nudge's face turned red. If you were able to tie it in less than 20 seconds, you were a great kisser.

Nudge quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head before it developed into anything dirty, and it was kind of stupid.

"What are you looking at?" a voice seemingly appeared out of no where behind Nudge, causing her to jump and land out of the chair and gracefully on the floor with an "oomph!"

"Oh my god, Nudge are you okay?" Iggy said above her, a worried expression on his face. She dizzily looked up, blushing at

She just fell out of a chair.

Iggy just happened to come at that very moment, where she was reading _very _embarrassing information.

It was _Iggy_.

She laughed uneasily, getting up and looking at everything around her. Iggy smiled.

"Are you blushing?" he asked. How did he know these things? He was blind for god sakes!

"Pshhh, no…" she lied through her teeth. Putting his hand on her face, causing her skin to heat up even more, he laughed.

Silence.

"So, what were you doing?" he asked her, while she sat down back on the chair quickly minimizing the page about kissing. (Later she realized it was a futile attempt, considering he wasn't going to be able to see it anyway.)

They were at Max's moms' house at the moment, enjoying on of those moments of peace, not having erasers or fly boys after them.

"Just surfing the net," she replied, a quick image of her on a surfboard running through her mind, but she shook it out. She had really weird thoughts sometimes.

He nodded, sitting next to her, until Gasman broke the silence running in. He stopped looking at them, and smiled before heading over to Iggy. He whispered something fast and they both smiled evilly, looking at Nudge with smiles that scared her….

She shuddered. The looks they had, was one that they got when they were about to blow something up.

"Soooo, can I have a look at the computer Nudge?" Gasman asked smiling, as a panicked look crossed her face. She sneakily reached for the computer, but it was too late.

Before she was able to stop him, he had grabbed the computer and was whispering the article to Iggy. _Aw crap. _

First Iggy paled, the blushed, and then he smiled. If there was an emotion, it went across his face.

"So, who wants some cherries?" he asked, standing up with Gasman and heading to the kitchen.

A few minutes later…...

"Okay, so now the race begins!" Gassy shouted excitingly. Him, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel all had Cherry stems. Angel was looking at the stem confused, and then comprehension flashed across her face as she read their minds, and she laughed.

Gassy and Iggy were looking pretty competitive, and Nudge was a bit annoyed at the sudden turn of events but also a bit curious. How long would it take _her_ to tie it, or at all? Wouldn't that be embarrassing, not being able to tie it?

Even more important, how fast would Iggy be? Blushing, they started while the timer ran seconds.

She admit it wasn't as easy as it sounded, but she eventually got it so it was almost there…. And finally! She took the tied stem out, smiling and looking at the others.

Angel looked absolutely miffed, and Gassy had a scowl on his face as the seconds ran by and was unsuccessful. And Iggy, had his on the table already tied, and boy was he smirking.

That would help his ego a bit too much.

The timer went off at 1 minute, and Angel and Gasman gave up looking either annoyed or sad.

Gasman widened his eyes at Nudge and Iggy asking, "When did you guys tie them?"

Iggy replied, "13 seconds." Nudge just blushed, because that was really fast. Did that really mean he was a good kisser?

"Who else did it?" Iggy asked confused. Everyone (besides Iggy) looked at Nudge and she blushed again (she had to get that fixed).

"Um, 17 seconds."

"Oh my gosh, you both got in the "great" kissing scale!" Angel exclaimed laughing. Nudge and Iggy just blushed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. This test wont help me, and it's probably fake anyways," Iggy growled out suddenly, getting up and walking out of the room.

Everyone was shocked, because his demeanor suddenly changed into kind of angry. Nudge held back a sob. Was it _her? _He was looking (facing) her when he said it.

Nudge was 14 now, Iggy 17 and she had liked him for almost 2 years but he never seemed to notice. Nudge shot up and ran to her room, ignoring angels' whispers to Gazzy, probably explaining what happened according to their thoughts.

Meanwhile, Nudge was trying to hold back sobs, finally realizing that no matter what she did; no matter if she was the best kisser he would never like her. She laid on the bed, letting out the muffled cries into the pillow.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

Iggy was in his room, scowling while looking at the ceiling. He didn't know what had come over him, but he just couldn't stay in there anymore.

Knowing that the one girl he couldn't have was the best kisser, didn't help him in any way when he wouldn't be able to find out first hand.

Over the years, Nudge had become a little less talkative and more of a woman. He found himself spending more time with her, just to be near her presence. She was always so happy, and it affected him like the sun warming him up.

But the reality would always hit him. They were like brother and sister, they were in a flock together, and she was 3 years younger than him for gods' sake!

But he still couldn't stop himself from loving her. _Wait? _No, he didn't love her. He just liked her, maybe just a small crush.

And for the first time in his life, he wanted to see so badly. To see her blush, to see her face, to see her lips and eyes, to see her smile and see her laugh.

But he couldn't, and he was so angry. So he just couldn't take it, being in the same room with her anymore, because he became so angry at himself for not being able to see her.

He was wallowing in his self pity, when he heard a small sound coming from the room down the hall. It was small and muffled, but it was definitely a sob. And from the sounds of it, it was Nudge.

He smacked himself on the head, while getting up. He had to fix this, because from her point of view, he must of blown up at her.

He had to set things straight with Nudge, and squash his feeling now and here.

Knocking on the door, he headed in following her heart breaking sobs, and sitting on her bed with a pained expression on his face.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤

Nudge stayed in bed, when she froze in shock, feeling a soft weight on her bed. Keeping her face in her pillow, she waited while she heard him sigh. It was Iggy?

"Nudge… back in the kitchen, I was just going through a PMS moment and it had absolutely nothing to do with you," he said, lying through his teeth. But this was for the best. He laid his hand on her shoulder, feeling her shudder.

During the past few months, he had a few nights a week give her a light massage, using his very useful hands to knead all the stress out. Maybe now was not the best time to be touching her.

Removing his hands, he continued.

"I just became, angry because of…" he looked for words to explain his outburst. Nudge flipped over, tear tracks down her face and her eyes slightly red. But she was listening.

"Because, through all this I can't see you guys. And that kills me all the time," he sighed. He wished he could see her face, how she responded to his words.

"So, it had nothing to do with you. So _please_ don't cry, okay?" he asked. There was silence, and he felt her sit up.

Placing her hand on his cheek (while he sat their in shock) she laughed shakily.

"Your _lying_."

Her words froze him. She had taken his trick, and switched it around on him! How devious, how evil, how… Nudge.

How beautiful. He tried to banish these thoughts from his mind, but suddenly her warm breath was on his skin and she was hugging him. It was harmless, so he hugged her back.

And then it turned very _very_ harmful.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

Nudge didn't know what she was doing. But everything suddenly turned clear for her, and she became confident. She wanted, no needed to kiss him. To see if the test was true on bother their parts, just to know what it felt like.

So, pulling back from the hug she leaned forward. Before closing her eyes, the last thing she saw was his blue unseeing eyes, filled with confusion and a rage of emotions.

And then she kissed him. First it was just soft skin against skin, and then everything broke. Wild thoughts went through her head, warmth ran through all of her body and she wildly gasped.

Their lips fit together, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was completely still, but when she parted her lips letting out a contented sigh, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both fell down on the bed.

Sunlight was pouring on them, and she felt so happy and entirely in bliss as his lips moved with hers. She didn't even know it, but she was silently crying. Out of happiness of course, but he noticed it and pulled back.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice shaking. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm just so… happy right now. Because I have wanted you for so long, and now-" she choked up, "I do."

He smiled, and it was kind of bitter, but it was still a smile. He laid down next to her, kissing her tears of her face, while kneading her shoulders.

She pulled back and looked him in the face. "And it doesn't matter if you cant seen how much I care about you, you can _feel_ how I do."

And then, they kissed again, realizing that the cheery stem test was 100 absolutely true. They just had to kiss to find out.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º

Wow, there was too much fluff in their for it to be legal. Anyways, pretty please reviewreviewreview! I will love you forever, and although this is a one-shot, maybe I will make it a three shot if you guys review a lot.

**-thunderspeak**


	2. Chapter 2

I want S'more

AN: This is the second part to Cherry Stems, but this time it is Fang/Max. And why do I write about food a lot?

Disclaimer: Don't own. End of story. (Cries)

Summary: Max and fang decide to use the new fireplace to make S'mores. Little do they know how messy this task can be. Fang/Max.

~--**--*!!*--**--~

Max and the flock were currently resting at Ella's place, taking a deserved break from being constantly on the run from flyboys and erasers.

It was currently cold and windy outside, and although the flock _could_ resist the weather, the really didn't want to.

Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and the Gasman were currently somewhere else in the house, probably playing board games or wreaking havoc on Earths atmosphere (Gasman). Max was in the kitchen, currently thinking about the voice in her head and the duties of leading the flock.

_Max, really there are times when you must save the world. But right now is not one of them, so just go relax. _

The voice echoed in her head and she sighed. Although they were resting at her Moms house, she didn't want to take any chances. She was always on edge, counting exits and listening for foot steps…

"Hey."

She was quite startled. How come she didn't here those footsteps? Turning around, she looked at the intruder. It was fang. Of course he could sneak in, for he was always silent. Blending in with the shadows.

"Hey fang."

He nodded and sat across from her at the island (the bar thingy in kitchens), and rested his cheek on his hand. They both sighed. There was pretty much nothing to do.

"Why are there tied cherry stems on the counter?" he asked, raising and eyebrow. She shrugged not knowing the answer to the question. It was probably the younger members of the flock being weird.

Brushing the stems off the counter he leaned over to her, and she backed up a bit frightened. He had an eyebrow raised and a slightly evil look.

"What?" she questioned and he just smiled.

"I have an idea for what to do. Let's make _smores_."

She stayed silent for a moment. Where the heck did he get that idea? She was hungry though…

"Sure."

Wow, the broadness of their conversations. But their had always been an unspoken understanding between eh two older members of the flock. They both got up and opened cupboards, looking for the necessary ingredients for the project.

Max found chocolate and crackers and Fang found marsh mellows and soon they were sticking chocolate on the crackers, and marsh mellows on metal prongs.

Time for the fireplace. Going into the living room, they turned on the fire and sat in front, sticking in the marshmallows.

For a moment Max was mesmerized by the bright colors of the flames, licking up and spreading heat to her cold cheeks and hands. It was like the familiar heat of Fangs lips pressed against hers…

_No._ She thought to herself. The past like what, three time they had kissed each other, it was unexpected. But very nice. She had to admit that, because even she couldn't deny how it felt to feel his soft lips against hers.

But now was not the time. Flock came first. But wasn't he part of the flock? Oh she didn't know where she was going with this. But safety came first, not love interests. End of story.

She had the simple urge to laugh evilly when she saw the marsh mellow catch fire. She liked them _crisp_.

Fang must have seen some smirk or heard a snicker from her, for he turned around and looked at her.

"Max?"

"Yes…"

He smiled and her heart stopped.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"What's your point?"

He just shook his head smiling, and turned back to the fire. But she continued to stare at him. Was was his point? Gosh, she wished she could read minds sometimes.

They both got up and went back to the kitchen, where they meshed the marshmallows onto the chocolate and stacked the graham crackers. Man was life good.

Max bit into hers, feeling the warm chocolate and crunchy cracker. She couldn't help but moan and tilt her head back. It was so _good_. She heard some hard coughing and looked to see Fang seemingly having a heart attack.

Tilting her head, "Are you okay?"

He just nodded and coughed again. Boy was his face red. After she bit into her S'more again, she looked up to see him staring at her. And then he chuckled.

"You have--" he gasped, and laughed again. Walking over to her he took a towel and dabbed her cheek, (while she blushed furiously of course).

"_Marshmallow_ all over your cheek."

Gasping, she pushed him away and glared. She was a _mockery_ to him? Although she was trying to be mad, she was really too embarrassed. Picking up some of her gooey marshmallow she walked over to him, smiling a little disturbingly.

Fang POV

When she moaned and titled her head back exposing her creamy neck, I pretty much lost it. I started chocking on the S'more and coughing, and she of course sent me a worried look.

Just trying to shake it off, I waved to her and smiled while trying to regain my breath.

Earlier, I realized she was _enjoying_ spending time with me and I was practically glowing with happiness, but this was too much. I liked Max, maybe even loved, but she just kept pushing me away.

When I looked up and saw marshmallow on her cheek and on her nose, I had the horrible urge to taste it on her cheek. Resisting the urge, I just laughed at her confused face and started to wipe it off with a towel.

She was obviously angry at me laughing at her, so I backed up a bit. I didn't want to feel the fury of Max. It was quite scary.

She was walking towards me, and in the face of death, all I could do was pay attention to the swing of her hips and the pout of her lips…

And then she pushed a marshmallow on my face.

Ah, lovely. That was Max for you.

Max's POV

My plan was working brilliantly. Currently, his face was covered in white goop and he was seething. Or just breathing hard, I couldn't tell.

He growled and pushed me against the fridge, his warm body against mine…and raised his hand back… and stuck chocolate in my hair. How dare he?!

Gasping, I wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed the crackers off the counter, and threw the crumbs in his face. He sputtered, but smiled this smirk that scared me.

Backing away slowly, I grasped on the counter for a back up plan. Nothing! There was a banana, but that was getting a bit violent. I had to distract him somehow….

And then the plan hit me.

I grabbed the bag of marshmallows, the gram crackers, and the chocolate. He had a puzzled look on his face, as I stuck it all down my shirt. (Currently wearing a tank and sweats).

"Ha! Now you can't get it! This war is officially over."

I smirked, realizing my victory as his eyes went up to my face and down to my bulging shirt. And then he smiled. And it wasn't "lets-be-friends" smile, but the one that gave me shivers down my spine.

He crouched and leapt at me, and we both flew back against a wall, resulting in a crash. And then he did the unexpected.

His big warm hands slipped under my tank. I was frozen in shock to the point where I couldn't move. We were lying on the ground, and his hands were up my shirt. Life could not get any twisted.

He hand was on my ribcage and he grabbed the plastic bags and pulled the down, but his hand remained on my stomach under my shirt.

What was he doing? I couldn't help but stare into his brown eyes, noticing he was staring into mine.

And then he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft and curved into a smile, and his hands went up and held my neck. Why was it so warm?? I couldn't help it, because no matter how much I denied this, I wanted him.

I gasped wildly and put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. (AN: Man, OOC moment much?)

The kiss was soft and warm, and our bodies molded together.

I pulled away and looked dazedly up at his eyes, and he was smiling so big that I smiled in return. But then his smiled dropped.

Laying his head in the crook of my neck he pleaded, "Please, _please_ don't run away this time."

I almost cried. I didn't know I had hurt him this much the other times. I replied by wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him on the forehead. He pulled away with wide eyes.

"I promise I won't."

He smiled and picked me up, before twirling me around and laughing. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, and then my lips. And I kissed him back.

"You taste good."

He said, referring to the sticky marshmallow on my cheek. I smiled and nuzzled up to him.

"And you smell good."

And then we both looked at each other, thinking the same thing before we kissed.

_And life is good. _

~--**--*!!*--**--~

And that's that. The end of the story. Personally, I liked last chapter better, but this will do. Please review and it will make me very happy!! Thank you.

-thunderspeak =]


End file.
